Ain't No Sunshine
"Ain't No Sunshine" is the eighth episode of Haven. Synopsis When two medical staff members at a cancer clinic are killed, stabbed through the heart, Audrey and Nathan investigate the possibility of a shadow-creature, known locally as "The Dark Man." Plot To start off another great day in Haven, Audrey and Nathan are called to the murder scene of Bill Rand, a nurse at the nearby Hessburg Medical Center, were he his obvious cause of death was the large cut made most likely by a sword-like object. Nathan and Audrey soon interview Mrs. Wilson, the hospital's director,and many family members of Bill, when they are introduced to the idea of "The Dark Man". All they interviewed believe that it was this "Dark Man" who killed Bill, and many others who had been diagnosed with terminal cancer, which is what the hospital takes care of, since they died way before their time. Though it seems far-fetched(even for Haven), they all want to share there stories about their personal encounters with the "Dark Man". Later on when Mrs. Wilson is home on her couch, she is attacked and killed in a similar way compared to Bill. Audrey asks to exhume the bodies of the other victims who died recently, to find any similarites in there death. Yet a man named Thorton, whose wife recently died, refuses. Later that night, while Audrey is alone, she is attacked by the Dark Man, and even though she is in a state of panic, she turns off all the lights and realizes that the Dark Man cannot function in the dark, because he is a shadow. She calls Nathan, but he does not answer his phone because he is with Jess. After the event, Audrey receives the autopsy reports about the exhumed bodies. Though all the patients were diagnosed with cancer, there was no sign of chemotherapy. Bill and Mrs. Wilson were taking the money for themselves. In a turn of events, the Dark Man attacks Jess, but does not kill her, after she discovered that Thorton did not let his wife take her medication. Nathan and Audrey realize the connection, also they notcie that Thorton has no shadow. In the grief of his wife's death, his shadow took out his pain and anger out on the others who ever Thorton is angry at, and his shadow goes after them, but the patients actually died from not taking their medication. Thortons shadow returns to him and he is left to live in the dark for the rest of his life. After the events that have happened to Jess, in the end, she leaves for Montreal, leaving Nathan heartbroken. When Audrey and Nathan are watching her leave, Audrey kisses him on the cheek and he can feel her touch, her being the first and only one he could. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Anne Caillon as Jess Minnion * Mary-Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Rick Roberts as Thornton Aarons * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos (credit only) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker (credit only) Cast * Christopher Killam as Allan * Samantha Wilson as Mrs. Wilson * Mauralea Austin as Menchie Halter * Conni Zafiris as Receptionist * Steve Coats as Mr. Wilson * Matthew Amyotte as Bart * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop * Allen Dunlop as Cop * Alexander Rosborough as Bill Rand Featured Music * "If I Couldn't Have You" by Sweet Talk Radio * "My Hallelujah" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *Audrey: You know, if you don't want to talk about Jess, just say so. Nathan: Would that work? Audrey: Probably not. *Audrey: Hey. Thank you, Allan. Allan: Hey, Audrey. Audrey: Allan. He'd give me a ride if he wanted me to. Nathan: That's nice. Except his name is Bob. *Nathan: We don't exactly know what's going on at the center. So maybe you should just take a few days off until we do. Jess: Isn't he cute when he wants to take charge. Audrey: He is cute. You should see him around babies. *David: Yes, you make pretty pictures, but I don't want pretty. I want real. I want grungy. I want it to hurt. Vince: Yes, you're a pain, all right. David: Mock away, but photography is truth. It reveals things. It's how I roll. Vince: Oh, please. David: The only thing your pictures reveal is your tortured soul. Vince: At least I have a soul. Notes The episode shares its title with a 1971 Bill Withers song. External links Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes